


A Plan Gone Awry (Or Perfectly Executed…?)

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin hides from Dan in an attempt to scare him and ends up seeing more than he expected. Not that he’s really complaining. It IS a great view, after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan Gone Awry (Or Perfectly Executed…?)

Arin snickers to himself from the closet in the Grump Room. He was looking forward to the jump and scream he’d no doubt get as a reaction once he popped out at the unsuspecting Dan. Was it childish and dumb? Absolutely. But Arin doesn’t care; they’ve pulled stupider pranks on each other in the past, after all. 

“Arin?”

Arin holds his breath as Dan enters the Grump room, bottle of water in hand. He casts a look around the room and even peeks through the back window into the sound booth. He shrugs to himself and plops down on the couch, placing his water on the table and pulling out his phone. Arin bides his time, waiting for Dan to get fully at ease before scaring the piss out of him. After a while Dan turns off his phone and places it aside, leaning back a bit and sighing up at the ceiling while resting his hands on his stomach. 

Arin’s just about to shove the door the rest of the way open and leap out when Dan does something that he fully does not expect. With another soft sigh, one of Dan’s hands slips down his stomach to lightly palm his crotch. 

Arin’s mouth drops open a bit as his hand freezes on the doorknob. Dan’s eyes are closed and his face is relaxed as he leisurely rubs himself through his jeans, his breathing even and deep. He starts getting friskier with himself as the bulge grows, squeezing and stroking with his fingertips, one hand sliding up his shirt to tease a nipple. Dan’s head tips back against the back of the couch and he huffs out a little breath as he teases his cock to attention, running his fingers lightly up and down the bulge in his pants, working himself up. Once his jeans start feeling a tad too tight he shifts, lifting his hips and scooting them down his thighs, sighing in relief as he resumes his careful touches. 

Arin bites down on his knuckles and tries to keep his own breathing silent, his eyes riveted on the man sprawled comfortably before him. Dan gives himself a few more teasing touches through the thin material of his boxer briefs before lifting his hips again and hooking his thumbs beneath his waistband to shove the garment down his narrow hips. His cock bobs up against his stomach once freed from the confines of his underwear and he immediately takes himself in hand, starting with a few slow pumps. 

Arin’s breath catches in his throat as he watches Dan’s face, the older man’s brows knitting slightly, half-closed eyes fixed on his own cock as he bites his lip softly. Arin’s own cock pulses in his pants as Dan starts making tiny noises, oh-so-quiet little grunts and moans as he circles his tip with his thumb, smearing the precum gathering at his slit. Arin bites back a groan as Dan lifts his hand to his mouth and laps his own precum from the digit, his eyes fluttering all the way closed. Dan licks his palm next, wetting it fully before wrapping his hand back around himself and beginning to stroke in earnest. Arin shoves a hand between his own legs, rutting against his own wrist as his hand clutches the underside of his thigh. Dan shoves his shirt up his lean body, thrusting his hips up into his own fist as he tweaks a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, a tiny whimper escaping his lips at the action. Arin slides a hand under his own shirt to mirror Dan’s action, biting the inside of his cheek to stifle his whimper. 

He has a brief moment where he wonders what the fuck he’s doing; sitting here watching his best friend and co-host jack off is crossing so many lines, but he can’t bring himself to tear his eyes away. Especially when Dan brings the hand teasing his nipple down to cup his own balls, rolling them carefully in his palm before squeezing gently with a choked groan. Dan’s other hand is moving over his thick cock with even strokes, increasing in speed as he presumably gets closer to orgasm. Which it certainly looks like he is as he rolls his head from side to side, muttering indistinctly and breathing shakily. His back arches and the hand caressing his balls moves lower.  Arin almost moans aloud at the sight of Dan firmly pressing two long fingers against his perineum and rubbing small circles. 

“Hahh, God, fuck…” Dan growls weakly all of a sudden and jerks his hips up into his fist, hastily shoving his shirt further up his torso a second before he comes, shooting cum up over his stomach with a strangled cry before slumping on the couch, his body nearly parallel with the seat. Arin can barely keep himself from drooling at the sight; Dan, stretched out with his legs splayed, cum cooling on his stomach and a warm flush across his stubbled face. He shoves a hand down his own pants to squeeze himself tightly and closes his eyes as he takes a steadying breath, trying to keep from jizzing his pants. 

“Hey, Arin,”

Arin feels the blood drain from his face in terror as his eyes fly open. Through the crack in the closet door, he can see Dan’s face, staring straight at Arin’s hiding spot with a satisfied and slightly amused half-smile. He chuckles softly and sits up to grab some tissues off the nearby table, carefully wiping the cum off himself as he tucks himself back into his pants. 

“I love being watched and all, but you know if you wanted to join you could have just asked,” he says with a giggle. Pushing a hand back through his hair and using the other to beckon at the closet. Arin’s cock jumps in his pants and his heart speeds up as Dan grins crookedly at him.

“Now come here and let me take care of you, Big Cat”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark


End file.
